One Second
by ninth-carousel
Summary: It takes Dean three hurried steps and four seconds to catch up to Sam. It takes him two to reach out and grab him and only one to kiss him. WINCEST, drabble
1. One Second

_Summary: It takes Dean three hurried steps and four seconds to catch up to Sam. It takes him two to reach out and grab him and only one to kiss him. Dean POV, drabble_

_Word count: 577_

_Rating: T (Only because of incest, not because of any sexual themes)_

x

x_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>One Second<strong>

* * *

><p>x<p>

x**  
><strong>

Every fifteen seconds Dean casts his gaze around the bar, surveying the area for any potential dupes he can cheat at pool. He isn't paying too much attention to the redhead beside him – she's a short skirt and sultry smile on stilettos – but he figures he'll let her stick around since so far she's kept to herself. It takes Dean three hundred seconds (or five minutes) of his ritual analysing before he realises Sam's disappeared. He scans the room, frowning.

Approximately three seconds later, Sam meanders across his vision, walking towards Dean and looking bored.

The redhead beside him decides to make her move at that moment, scooting up beside him – manicured hand resting at his bicep and bare thigh rubbing his jean-clad one. She's leaning all over him as she introduces herself. Dean doesn't pay enough attention to catch her name.

Sam's expression sours in no time at all. Two seconds later he stops walking (like an afterthought) and stares. Dean shrugs the woman off - and sees her pout from the corner of his eye – but he's focused on the sinking look on Sam's face. Dean clears his throat.

"C'mon Sammy, let's go."

Sam's lips purse at the nickname and his eyes narrow.

"I thought you wanted to, uh..." He says, throwing the redhead an undisguised irritated glance.

Dean's gaze skims vaguely over the woman (her eyes are hooded in a way she probably thinks is attractive) and gives a non-committable shrug.

"Nah. Rather head off."

Sam stares at Dean for what feels like four hundred seconds (but is actually only three) before he turns and walks away, back rigid. Dean sits for a moment, before following.

"Sam…"

"Don't hold back on my account. I know you're not interested…" the unsaid _in your brother_ is screamed through the self-loathing in Sam's tone_._

Dean's split second decision takes less than a second to make and seven seconds to fulfil.

It takes Dean three hurried steps and four seconds to catch up to Sam. It takes him two to reach out and grab him and only one to kiss him.

The kiss lasts maybe two seconds – Dean decides that detail isn't important – and just as quickly as it came, it's gone. Sam stares down at him, his hazel eyes wide and surprised, and Dean's pretty sure this time it does last four hundred seconds.

The redhead scowls. The other bar patrons spare less than two seconds watching.

Dean smiles.

He has spent seven hundred and fifty six million, eight hundred and sixty-four thousand seconds minus six hundred and ninety-one thousand and two hundred seconds with Sam. So that's seven hundred and fifty-six million, one hundred and seventy-two thousand and eight hundred seconds of his life.

And all it took was one second to finally kiss him. Such a tiny fraction of their life together, that it seems stupid to have waited and contemplated for so long - over something that would take a single second.

He kisses Sam again. This time though, Dean kisses him for seventy-three seconds. He's spent so much time not kissing Sam that it seems silly to waste any more time. They have a lot of catching up to do.

They walk from the bar out to the Impala, Dean's arm resting lazily over Sam's shoulders.

Sam can't help but smile.

He vows to spend their time more wisely from now on; he won't waste any time at all. Not even a second.

x

x

* * *

><p><em>I'm so corny :'D<br>And maths has never been this fun before._

_Hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are always appreciated._

_Oh, and there's a tiny prologue coming. I'll post it tomorrow or something._


	2. Epilogue

_Oh shi- I totally forgot to upload this! I've had it sitting here for ages. My bad guys! _

_This epilogue could basically pick up straight away from the last chapter or possibly be a while later - doesn't really matter which._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>x<p>

x**  
><strong>

Seven seconds of Sam's whinging and five hundred and sixty-two seconds of waiting in traffic is as long as it takes for Dean to decide he hates Los Angeles. Five hundred and eighty-three have passed before he leans over and cranks the volume up – just loud enough to drone out Sam. It takes Sam not time at all to pull a bitchface.

It takes three hundred and forty-five seconds for the traffic to start moving again. Three hundred and eighty-one seconds before Sam and Dean stop kissing and start driving (and even then it's only because the cranky bitch behind them waited two seconds before honking). It takes nine hundred, and three seconds before they reach their motel. Four hundred extra, until they make it to their room (twenty-five kisses shared on the way).

They spend the next two thousand, five hundred and six seconds not wasting any time at all.

It takes five hundred and thirty-two seconds before they do it all over again.

x

x

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's only a short epilogue, but I wanted to add this little tidbit anyway. <em>

_Hope you liked it.  
><em>


End file.
